Report 467
Report #467 Skillset: Wildarrane Skill: EternalTree Org: Spiritsingers Status: Rejected Oct 2010 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: When compared to its terrain-limited high-stanza counterparts in Shadowbeat, Starhymn, and Necroscream, Wildarrane's EternalTree appears to be lacking in terms of effectiveness. Whereas Shadowbeat's WyrdSong and Starhymn's EverSea are paired in the sense that one passively shields allies, whilst the latter prevents any enemy shields from taking effect, and Necroscream's TaintedLove provides a boost to allied EQ/Bal recovery and slows enemy EQ/Bal recovery, Wildarrane's EternalTree currently increases the amount and rate of allied health, mana, ego sips. The effect of EternalTree is also in essence partially mirrored by its counterparts' non-terrain stanzas, in the form of non- terrain-limited stanzas such as LoveCanticle(Starhymn), and NecroBallad(Necroscream). This report aims to bring EternalTree onto a similar level of effectiveness compared to its terrain-based counterparts with the addition of a malus to enemies who hear the song. Solution #1: In addition to its current effects whilst standing upon true forest ground, allow EternalTree to cause the effects of health, mana, and bromide potions to be both less potent and slower in recovery time to all enemies who can hear the Spiritsinger's song - mirroring EternalTree's positive effects in a fashion akin to how TaintedLove both affects allies positively with an eq/bal bonus, and affects enemies negatively with an equivalent eq/bal malus. Player Comments: ---on 9/15 @ 06:07 writes: With this solution, would it not also be 'fair' to cause WyrdSong to prevent shielding for enemies? And for Starhymn to cause shielding for allies? ---on 9/15 @ 08:27 writes: The time taken to nullify a shield essentially permits the benefactor gain at least an extra sip/sparkle/scroll/focus/multiplecures in the meantime. WyrdSong and EverSea do mirror eachother, but I'm not going to debate whether they should both shield allies and prevent enemy shields here, if they should be swapped, or if they should otherwise be adjusted against eachother - especially with a Starhymn report in the works (which according to the wiki is seeking an EverSea upgrade). In any case, it does not change the fact that EternalTree's effects as an environment-based song are lacking when compared to the passive shielding, passive shield cancellation and eq/bal boost/slowing provided by its counterparts (especially when the said effects are already partially emulated by low-stanza non-terrain-limited stanzas in the other Music Specialisations) - both solo, as well as in groups. ---on 9/29 @ 18:32 writes: Just... no. That guilds in two different orgs have abilities that mirror each other is not really a justification for requesting that your ability have dual capability. Tainted love has dual capability because the 10% boost to ally eq that does not stack with other ally bards is not in itself enough of a benefit to merit a high-stanza skill. H/M/E regent that can be staggered to stack with multiple bards IS enough as it is. The effect you're requesting is not even a mirror of the effect you have... this just seems like a needless buff to an already great ability. ---on 9/30 @ 08:27 writes: That is an incorrect and misleading comment. The effect you are describing in your comment above is NatureRhythm: the season dependant stanza, not EternalTree (the effect of which I had included in the proposition above) to which this report pertains. I would postulate however, by your reasoning, that the boost to ally H/M/E potion *sipping* that EternalTree (which incidentally also does not stack with other bards) provides is not in itself enough of a benefit to merit a high-stanza terrain-dependant skill. The reason the effect requested would seem odd to you is because you are confusing NatureRhythm and EternalTree, both of which are high-stanza abilities. ---on 10/12 @ 15:30 writes: I don't see this as necessary. If EternalTree is only boosting a tiny bit you might want to suggest it have more of an effect (since it is the terrain- dependent song) but adding an opposite effect for enemies isn't needed. By the way, Talan, TaintedLove may have been close to 10% (7%, I think?) at one time but it's nowhere near that now. ---on 10/15 @ 10:10 writes: How much does eternaltree boost ally sipping and elixir balance time currently?